Just Be
by willowbabe
Summary: A one-shot. Ms. Haruna realises that Serena isn't as ditzy as she seems, after a detention one day.


Disclaimer: Hello?!!! It's called fanfiction.net.Do you really think I own this?

Dedicated to my Merlin for just being him, even though you'll never read them. 

****

Just Be

__

A fanfiction by Pudadingding

Using characters and situations from

Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Juuban section of Tokyo, and the people there were making the most of it. Children were playing in the playground; lovers were strolling by the lake; friends were laughing underneath the trees. It truly was a beautiful day.

However, for one teenaged girl, the day was not so good. 

Serena Tsukino sighed as she glanced out of the window at the people below her. After a tiresome battle against a rogue youma left over from Beryl's reign (which was quite a few years ago now), the superhero had been late waking up that morning. Even after running faster than a cheetah, she had still managed to be a few minutes late to class, and Ms Haruna had given her a detention. 

Which, Serena thought, wasn't a good idea as that meant that both her and Ms H had to stay behind longer than nesscessary. She sighed again, and turned her thoughts back to a common subject. Darien.

He only had six months left at Harvard, so he would soon be permanantly returning to Toyko, and Serena. She just hoped that he still wanted her after such a long absence. After all, in America, all the girls were sophisticated and intelligent. They never had klutz attacks, or had to be resuced constantly from one evil villian or another.

She sighed again heavily, and her sigh was joined by another one, which it seemed came from someone older. Serena looked up at her teacher, and was surprised to see such a sad sight. 

Ms. Haruna was looking at a picture frame in her hand, as if it might disappear at any moment. One solitary tear trickled down her cheek, but she didn't notice. The despeir that marked the older woman's face was obvious and Serena couldn't help but feel compassion for her teacher.

"Ms. H? Are you ok?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Wha? Oh yes, I'm fine. Why don't you head home now?" Serena was shocked. For Ms.H to let Serena go home from detention early was nothing short of a miracle. The only time it ever happened was if Ms.H had a date that night, and it clearly wasn't the case here.

Puzzling for a few moments, Serena decided what to do. She packed her bags, went to the front of the classroom, dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around her teacher. Ms. Haruna was startled by the hug, but relaxed into it after Serena explained.

"You looked like you needed a hug. And I know I'm not your favourite person in the world, or the most intelligent, but I know about heartache, and I know what you must be feeling at the moment. And I honestly don't think there's anyone else better for this sort of job than someone like that. So why don't you tell me what's wrong? Just let it all out…"

And for once, Patraica Haruna did. She told her student all about the pain she'd gone through with Robert. How he would cancel dates at the last minute, forget about them completely, how he'd even forgotten her birthday once! 

Then she went into details about how he'd suddenly disappeared, and she'd got a letter from him in England, saying he'd got married. Three months after that, she'd got another letter saying he was getting a divorce, and that when he returned to Japan he wanted to get back together with her. And now she was really confused.

"I love the man." She said, tears pouring down her face. "But I just don't want to get hurt again. When he disappeared, I had no idea where he was, or who he was with. He just left me, with no warning. And now I hear about his marriage and consequent divorce, I can't help bu think, what if I'm next? What if he does that to me? My heart has already broken too many times because of him. I just can't let it break again."

Serena thought for a moment, and then using her crystal, placed a calming charm on her teacher, swearing never to tell anyone, particularly Luna, that she used the crystal for other uses. She smiled at her teacher, in a soothing fashion.

"Listen, you've been hurt bad. But you can't let that pain rule your life. Listen to your heart, and if it tells you to love him, then do. If he's the first thing you think about in the morning, then let him be the first thing you think about. Worship him every day. But if your heart tells you that it can't take another heartbreak, then move on. Try your luck with another guy. Ok? What's happened has happened, and what will happen will happen. You can't control time. Don't live in the past, or hope for the future. Just be, now, today. And make sure you're being happy."

"When did you get to be so smart?" Ms Haruna smiled a wobbly smile between her tears, amazed at the insight this fourteen year old girl had, when usually she struggled to sit through a simple english lesson.

"I've never been book smart, but I know what my heart says and I listen to it daily. Plus, I have great friends, parents and teachers. And I've experienced heartache before." Serena idly played with the promise ring that sat on her third finger. "It's not great, in fact it's the worst emotion in the world. But you can get out of it. Live your life as you normally would. Don't let yourself get depressed. Smile. 

"At the end of the day, remember that the ones who truly love you, are the ones who are there through your darkest hours. They can't pull you out of it, only you can do that. But they are the ones who are always by your side. They're the ones who are worth your love."

Ms Haruna smiled, a true smile this time, and wiped her blotchy eyes. "You're much deeper than anyone realizes, Serena." She said, taking the picture out of the frame. "And you're right. My heart is telling me to let go. I can't go through that pain again… So I won't." And with that she tore the photo in two. "That feels so much better now. Thank you."

Ms. Haruna turned to thank her student, but to her surprise there was no one else there. It was as if Serena had just vanished. Disappeared. Like one of the sailor scouts or something. Weird…

Yeah right! As if Serena Tsukino could be a sailor scout. Robert must have mucked up her head as well as her heart. And with that thought in her head, she began clearing up her desk ready to go home. Just as she was turning to leave she noticed a small bit of pink paper, with a cute rabbit and crescent moon design. On it were written the words:

__

Just Be.

A/N: Woohooo!!!! Finished. Finally. And I've got it posted soon after 'The importance of Chocolate as well. Yahey!!!! The things you can do when you're off school ill.

This started off as a little piece where the two women confessed their tales of love, but it turned out to be an insight into my philosiphy on Love, Life and the universe. Basically just a ramble off the top of my head, which I made into a fanfic by inserting other people's characters. Oh well…

I'd appreciate reviews, and I'm looking for a beta. I'm in desperate need of one. None of my friends know anything about Sailor Moon (We're all Pot-heads) so I'm kinda basing all my knowledge on what I can remember from the Anime (which I've only seen up to the end of the R season) and the first five mangas (Mixx version so also not completely correct). If you want to offer your services contact me at willow_babe100@hotmail.com 


End file.
